


The Mission

by thayanast



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayanast/pseuds/thayanast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission: Update the currently ex-billionaire Oliver Queen with the things He missed while He was in the island. “This will be easy …” Felicity thought, “why didn’t we do this a year ago!?” Well, actually they didn’t have the time for such a thing! The pasts two years has been crazy … But now that the city was safe, Thea was out there somewhere and Oliver didn't have a company to run, he didn’t have anything else to do besides hunting for bad guys at night.<br/>“Why not?” he said when Felicity offered to fill him with the most important events that happened around the globe in those years. “I won’t let you down!” she said in excitement. “You never do.” He answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

Her cell phone rings, Oliver's picture is in the screen. Her heart races a little, she’s not in the lair yet and receiving his call never means a good thing. She doesn’t like the way things are now. Yes, she has a job she quite doesn't like but that it's not real problem, it's Oliver focusing in being a vigilante 24/7 that bothers her so much. And while Digle and Roy have other things to do during the day, you know, a "real" life to live out of the 'The Team Arrow world', Oliver's in that cave alone for hours, training and waiting for his partners or worse, hunting bad guys in the daylight. No, she actually hates this situation. After a deep breath she answers the phone.

“Felicity” his voice sounds frustrated which is a good thing. She takes a deep breath, “well …” she thinks “… he’s probably not in danger”.

“Oliver! I’m sorry, I know I’m little late but something came out in the store and I had to do some repair in the computers's system. It was a minor problem, just a simple virus that someone downloaded accidentally while they're watching porn in their break time, which i think it's totally inappropriate but I took care of it , of course. I just need to grab my things and i'll be there in 15 minutes. Is everything okay? “ She says while she's turning off the computers. 

“Felicity, what we have agreed?”

“About what exactly?”

“My update thing” 

“Oh! The Update Mr. Queen With the Things He Missed While He was on The Island Project” she says automatically. Can you imagine Oliver rolling his eyes after that? Because she can, actually she's pretty sure he just did it.

“Ok, stop calling it that" 

“Well, anyway, we agreed that I would sum up the most import things that happened around the globe, emphasizing the most important things only, because I particularly think you shouldn’t be so outdated and plus, you'd have things to do while we're gone. And that was exactly what I did!”

“Then why am I watching the full transmission of the royal wedding?”

“Because it’s Prince William’s wedding! Everybody loves Prince William! He’s Princess Diana’s first son and he’s pretty and cute and the wedding was like a fairytale. In fact I used to have a poster of him in my bedroom wall. Who would not like to watch his wedding?”

Oliver takes a deep breath, sounding a little more frustrated than he did before.

“oh.” She stops for second and suddenly everything makes sense. “ oh!”. She was so excited about helping Oliver with something that was not involving arrows and bad guys that she didn’t realize The Royal Wedding was not one of the most important things that happened back that year for Oliver, well, it wasn't even a thing at all for him. “Sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece of shit after season 2. That hiatus was really painful and never-ending. I had 183747281 stories about Olicity playing in mind and this one i wrote it down. I just felt like sharing it now. I hope you like it.
> 
> xo
> 
> ps. sorry for my poor english.


End file.
